


stay with me

by celestialfluff (stariousfalls)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (at the end) - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stariousfalls/pseuds/celestialfluff
Summary: She met his gaze again, and he gave her the softest look he could muster. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.“Please, don’t lie to me. You’re not fine,” he continued with a sigh, putting his other hand up to his heart. “I don’t exactly know how, but I can feel it. Physically, in my heart. Whenever you’re hurting or in distress…I can feel it.” Shiro’s hand clenched over his heart.“So, I know you’re not okay.”For a second, Allura looked like she wanted to talk, but at the last minute she hesitated.“I…I should get going,” she said abruptly, getting up from the bed.And that was the moment where he felt it again; immense sorrow, tugging at his heart. He couldn’t let it go. He couldn’t rest at night, knowing she’d be alone in her room feeling utterly heartbroken.Shiro reached out for her hand before she could get too far, and his pleading eyes locked onto hers.“Allura…don’t leave. Stay with me for the night…please?”





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's another angst/comfort fic. It's...kinda similar to my other fic but at the same time it's different? I just wanted to write something over a HC I have of Shiro feeling whenever Allura's in pain/distress. Because of part of her being inside him and all. Warning: it hasn't been beta'd (besides me skimming over it a couple times), so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy reading!

Shiro never realized how much he missed being in a body. His current one may not have been his original one, but it was strikingly odd how nearly identical the new one was to it. Same old scars, body shape, and features – it was amazing (and creepy, in a way) how the Galra were able to create exact copies of him. It sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. Out of precaution the team made sure to get rid of any traces they could find of other clones, to make sure Haggar couldn’t pull something else on the team in the future.

He missed the rush of water running down his body, dressing and undressing himself, the sounds of laughter and bickering amongst his teammates. The feeling of being able to walk, sit, _eat_ – every little thing brought him delight and security. As grateful as he was that Black saved him from dying completely, being alone in an empty plane for so long and having trouble reaching out to his teammates became excruciating over time.

One thing Allura noticed after Shiro came back was the increase in physical contact with the team: more hugs, handshakes, hi-fives – any small gesture brought him immense joy. After being stuck with no physical body for several phoebs, she didn’t blame him. No one did. Everyone was more than happy to shower Shiro in affection and comfort after all he’d been through.

It took some time of rehabilitation and creating a new and improved (Altean) arm before Shiro felt confident enough to pilot Black and lead the team again. And Allura was more than thrilled seeing him recover and being a big part of the process (as she was the one who helped a lot with the Altean technology in his new arm, because of her Altean alchemy knowledge). They spent a lot of time together, and she never felt so happy and relieved that the two of them were back in sync, ready to take on saving the universe together again.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the hype died down that Shiro noticed and felt something unsettling inside him. At times he felt immense pain inside his heart, even though he felt perfectly fine mentally. They’d be out on a mission or simply resting up back on Olkarion and the feeling would come out of nowhere, startling him.

Everyone appeared to be perfectly fine: Keith and Lance were back to pestering each other and in their original lions, Pidge and Hunk were up and about doing mechanical and science work, and Coran was being his usual quirky self. However, he noticed Allura had been immersing herself in more work lately. More than she normally has. It seemed like she was overworking herself to keep busy.

That was when he started to study Allura with every check-up session they had together (regarding his new arm). And everything started to fall into place. He noticed all the awkward body language, the hesitant responses, and all the moments she completely zoned out. She wasn’t feeling like herself, and somehow, his heart was in sync with hers whenever she felt mournful or distressed.

After many nights of watching her at work in his room, he finally spoke up.

“Allura, are you okay?”

She immediately stopped working on his arm, looking up at him with a brow quirked in confusion. “Why the sudden question?”

He knew she was trying to avoid the question. He just decided to cut to the chase.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” He repeated, more solemnly.

She hesitated and avoided his gaze, and that was more than enough to answer his question.

“I’m fine.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed in distress as he felt her heart clench in anguish, putting him over the edge.

_No – she wasn’t fine_.

Allura always tried to keep up a façade; to prevent others from worrying about her. It hurt him, knowing she was tearing herself up on the inside and pretending like everything was okay. Clearly, she was still aching insufferably on the inside – and somehow, he was able to feel her pain. Perhaps it had something to do with when she transferred his soul from inside the black lion, and she input some of her quintessence with his soul into his current body (which ended up turning all his hair white).

But that wasn’t important right now.

“ _Allura_.”

She met his gaze again, and he gave her the softest look he could muster. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“Please, don’t lie to me. You’re _not fine_ ,” he continued with a sigh, putting his other hand up to his heart. “I don’t exactly know how, but I can feel it. Physically, in my heart. Whenever you’re hurting or in distress…I can feel it.” Shiro’s hand clenched over his heart.

“So, I know you’re not okay.”

For a second, Allura looked like she wanted to talk, but at the last minute she hesitated.

“I…I should get going,” she said abruptly, getting up from the bed.

And that was the moment where he felt it again; immense sorrow, tugging at his heart. He couldn’t let it go. He couldn’t rest at night, knowing she’d be alone in her room feeling utterly heartbroken.

Shiro reached out for her hand before she could get too far, and his pleading eyes locked onto hers.

“Allura…don’t leave. Stay with me for the night… _please?"_

* * *

 

For a while they just lay next to each other on the bed in silence, listening to each other’s heartbeat.

Shiro was relieved and grateful that she decided to stay the night with him, since he could watch over her and be there to comfort her if she needed it. He watched her fiddle around with the curls in her hair, appearing lost in thought. He still felt her sorrowful emotions lingering in his heart, and Shiro couldn’t help but sigh. He hated seeing her like this. And now that he could feel her sadness as well? It broke his heart.

She didn’t deserve to feel any sadness or pain whatsoever, and it pained him immensely.

“Allura.”

She glanced up at him, and he reached out to hold one of her hands in his.

“I know you may not feel like talking about whatever’s on your mind right now, Allura – but just know that I’ll always be here for you; no matter what happens.”

Her heart fluttered at his words. And for the first time in several phoebs, she broke down. _Completely_. It began with muffled sniffles and whimpers, that eventually led to soft wails and cries. Shiro felt her arms tightly wrap around his waist, burying her head into his chest as she completely unraveled before him.

With one hand in her hair and the other rubbing comforting circles along and across her lower back, he whispered words of comfort into her ear;

_“It’s okay. I’m right here – it’s okay.”_

_“Let it all out, Allura.”_

_“Don’t be so hard on yourself, okay? I’m – we’re all here for you.”_

_“Everything’s going to be alright.”_

“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered, trembling. “I-I just feel…used…and _worthless_.”

Struggling not to tear up, he kissed her forehead, and continued to hold her tightly in his arms.

“You’re far from worthless, Allura. You’re beautiful both inside and out, and you didn’t deserve to go through what he did and said to you.” he said while burying his face in her hair.

“…I wish I could’ve been there while everything was going on.”

“It’s not your fault, Shiro – it’s _mine_ ,” Allura gripped tightly onto his tank. “I just can’t believe I fell for all the lies and put several lives in danger. I feel like such a f-fool.”

“ _No_. It’s not your fault. Please Allura, don’t blame yourself. Everything is alright now, and everyone is fine. And we don’t blame you for any of this. You were just doing what you thought was best for the universe. We all were.”

She choked on her tears. “I-I’m afraid, Shiro…what if he comes back? I was the one who gave him the ability to enter the quintessence field, and I’m afraid he’ll come back and wreak havoc on the universe. Oh gods, Shiro. Wh-What if – “

He leaned back and tenderly looked into her eyes. “It doesn’t matter – whatever happens, we’ll get through it _together_. And I’ll make sure you’re safe. I won’t let him hurt you again, or any other innocent lives while I’m around.”

Over time her sounds of distress diminished, and she found herself at peace in Shiro’s warm embrace. She never felt so safe. _And wanted_.

“I’m so glad you’re back, Shiro.”

He smiled softly at her, bringing a hand up to caress her face and wipe away some stray tears. “Me too,” he replied tenderly, and rested his forehead against hers. “I missed you so much, Allura.”

“I missed you, too, my paladin.” she smiled back. “So, so much.”

She ran her hands through his hair, acquainting herself with its new color.

“So, we have matching hair now.” she brought up, her smile widening.

“Ah – we do indeed, don’t we?”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any kudos or comments are appreciated!


End file.
